Simply Put
by Meicdon13
Summary: [1sentence LJ Community] Fifty sentences about the relationship between Sanzo and Kougaiji. And some things that never happened. [Sanzo x Kougaiji, Kougaiji x Sanzo]


**Pairing: **Genjo Sanzo x Kougaiji / Kougaiji x Genjo Sanzo**  
Theme set: **Gamma**  
Warnings: **Spoilers for some episodes if you look closely. Random speculation about the ending of the series.  
**Note: **Written for my 1sentence LJ Community

**#01 – Ring**

Sanzo distinctly remembers Kougaiji's earrings being silver, large and triangular but now they're small rings that seem out of place on the youkai's ears.

**#02 – Hero**

Every time Sanzo and the others fought against Kougaiji's group, they were called heroes by the townspeople though Sanzo never felt like one.

**#03 – Memory**

His mother's eyes were lilac and though Sanzo's are purple, Kougaiji sometimes remembers her when Sanzo smiles at Goku when he thinks no one else can see.

**#04 – Box**

When Kougaiji tells Sanzo that he feels so boxed in by his responsibilities, the only thing that the blond can say is, "I know how you feel."

**#05 – Run**

Kougaiji would like to run away from everything but then he wouldn't have an excuse to keep seeing Sanzo on a regular basis.

**#06 – Hurricane**

When Kougaiji summons Engokuki, the wind from the summoned evil's passage whips around them and Sanzo notices that the prince always looks so wild and free when it does.

**#07 – Wings**

The Kougaiji-tachi rides flying dragons and Sanzo wishes that they had some too; that way he could go to Houtou Castle—and Kougaiji—much faster.

**#08 – Cold**

Sanzo hates winter and the cold it brings so he moves closer to Kougaiji who is sleeping beside him while trying not to make it obvious that he's snuggling.

**#09 – Red**

Sanzo once told Gojyo that blood wasn't the only red thing in the world; after all, there's also Kougaiji's hair.

**#10 – Drink**

The first time Kougaiji got drunk, he was grateful that Sanzo was there to help him climb into bed.

**#11 – Midnight**

Sanzo loved the way Kougaiji looked when moonlight spilled into their room through the window though he would never say that out loud.

**#12 – Temptation**

Sanzo looked so beautiful while he was shouting and complaining about being kidnapped that Kougaiji couldn't help but lean in and kiss him.

**#13 – View**

Kougaiji could see Sanzo perfectly from his perch in the tree's branches and he kept telling himself he was only trying to see where Sanzo kept his sutra while he was bathing, not the naked monk himself.

**#14 – Music**

Sanzo couldn't sleep so, Kougaiji sang a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him to help.

**#15 – Silk**

Kougaiji dimly noted that Sanzo's robes were made of silk, but he quickly got rid of them in favor of feeling the human's skin beneath his hands.

**#16 – Cover**

The sutra was quickly being overshadowed by the chance to spend more time with Sanzo.

**#17 – Promise**

These days, the only reason Sanzo fights Kougaiji is because he promised himself that he would regain his master's sutra.

**#18 – Dream**

When Sanzo tells Kougaiji that dreams don't come true, the only thing that the redhead can say is, "I know."

**#19 – Candle**

The next time they make love, it's by candlelight so that it'll be easier to pretend that they're with someone else.

**#20 – Talent**

They're getting better at sneaking around and meeting up in secret.

**#21 – Silence**

It's okay that everything's quiet at that moment; it's the kind of quiet between good friends.

**#22 – Journey**

The entire journey to the West sucked…but at least he met Kougaiji.

**#23 – Fire**

Kougaiji is fire; strength and life and passion burning away all obstacles in front of him.

**#24 – Strength**

Sanzo thinks it's unfair that Kougaiji's naturally stronger than him as the youkai picks him up and places him on the bed.

**#25 – Mask**

They know they don't need to pretend to be who they're not when they're around each other.

**#26 – Ice**

Sanzo is ice; cold and distant and aloof because inside, he's afraid of getting hurt.

**#27 – Fall**

Sanzo's heart felt as if it were falling when he saw Kougaiji with his arm around Yaone's waist, a smile on his lips.

**#28 – Forgotten**

It scares Kougaiji that he can't remember why he should hate Sanzo.

**#29 – Dance**

Whenever they fight, it's like a dance and like all dances, their partners were of infinite importance.

**#30 – Body**

There were dead bodies everywhere but as long as Kougaiji wasn't among them, Sanzo didn't really care.

**#31 – Sacred**

The Maten Sutra is sacred but Sanzo doesn't really care about that while he's using it to tie Kougaiji's wrists together.

**#32 – Farewells**

Every time they say goodbye, it's supposed to be the last time they say it.

**#33 – World**

The world would never approve of a human-demon relationship; but then again, since when had he cared about what other people thought?

**#34 – Formal**

When Gyumao was defeated and Rasetsunyo brought back to life, Sanzo tried not to flinch when Kougaiji introduced him as, "My ally."

**#35 – Fever**

Even though he was sick, Sanzo refused the medicine that Kougaiji was trying to give him because it was made by Yaone.

**#36 – Laugh**

Kougaiji hates the fact that Sanzo laughs when he's with Goku but never when he's with him.

**#37 – Lies**

"I love you."

**#38 – Forever**

Demons lived almost up to forever if they took care of themselves but forever seemed useless if Kougaiji were alone.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

Sometimes the responsibilities of being emperor were too much so Sanzo lets Kougaiji crawl into his lap and cuddle when he needs to.

**#40 – Whisper**

Kougaiji doesn't listen to the whispers and gossip that circulate around the castle regarding him and Sanzo.

**#41 – Wait**

Kougaiji keeps waiting for Sanzo to tell him what he needs to hear before it's too late.

**#42 – Talk**

When Kougaiji tells Sanzo that they need to talk, Sanzo loses all illusions.

**#43 – Search**

After all this time, Kougaiji finally found the place where Sanzo keeps his sutra; and he doesn't care anymore.

**#44 – Hope**

Every time Kougaiji rejects a wedding proposal regarding the daughter of a youkai feudal lord, Sanzo gains hope.

**#45 – Eclipse**

The day seemed to lose its shine when Kougaiji's engagement was announced.

**#46 – Gravity**

Kougaiji tells himself that he's married even as he presses his lips urgently to Sanzo's but he can't help himself.

**#47 – Highway**

One day, Sanzo told Kougaiji that he needed to go back to Chang'an but the youkai doesn't remember seeing the blond receive a summons.

**#48 – Unknown**

"I don't _know_ when I'll be back."

**#49 – Lock**

They both try not to show any emotions when they say goodbye…for the last time.

**#50 – Breathe**

It gets harder to breathe the farther apart they get.


End file.
